We Are Family: A Story of the Next Generation
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: A next generation story, We Are Family is a story about learning the importance of relationships, friends, magic, and most importantly, family. Rated T for future chapters. Please read and REVIEW!


**We Are Family**

Summary: A story about the next generation of the Charmed One's and how they learn the importance of family.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Unfortunately.**

Characters:

Prue/Andy

Patience (Patti) Mackenzie Halliwell

Age: 23

Occupation: Photographer

Significant Other: Jake Newland

Image: Straight shoulder-length black hair, icy blue eyes, pretty tall (5ft8in), basically spitting image of mother

Powers: Telekinesis, Half whitelighter (from Andy who was made a whitelighter), power to triple self, Telepathy w/Drew

Andrew (Drew) Victor Halliwell

Age: 23

Occupation: Law School Student

Significant Other: None at the moment

Image: Boy version of Patti (taller; 6ft3in)

Powers: Telekinesis, Half whitelighter, Astral Projection, Telepathy w/Patti

Jackson (Jack) Morris Halliwell

Age: 21

Occupation: Crime Scene Photographer

Significant Other: Amy Jenkins

Image: Spitting image of Father (tall; 6ft1in)

Powers: Telekinesis, Half Whitelighter, Fire Starter

Nicholas (Nick) Jackson Halliwell

Age: 20

Occupation: Part-time firefighter/college student with a Psychology major

Significant Other: Alexis (Lexi) Jenkins

Image: Younger version of Drew

Powers: Half whitelighter, Astral Projection, Telekinesis, Protection Shield

Payton (Pay or Pate) Jessica Halliwell

Age: 17

Occupation: Very Busy High School Senior

Significant Other: None at the moment

Image: Long wavy Auburn hair, 5ft7in, blue eyes that change color (blue to green to hazel, etc)

Powers: Half Whitelighter, Telekinesis, can manipulate the elements, can fly, power to slow down time, has a magnetic force field that helps find demons/ other stuff, mind reader, Fire starter

Piper/Leo

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Age: 25

Occupation: Helps Chris run _Charmed_ Assistant Headmaster of Magic School

Significant Other: Alyson Jenkins

Image: Same as show

Powers: same as show

Christopher (Chris) Perry Halliwell

Age: 23

Occupation: Helps Wyatt run _Charmed_/ professor at Magic School

Significant Other: Bianca

Image: Same as show

Powers: same as show

Melinda (Mel) Penelope Halliwell

Age: 21

Significant Other: Ben Smith

Occupation: Studying to be a doctor/ talented chef (more of a hobby but works in a the restaurant of _Charmed_)

Image: spitting image of mother

Powers: Molecular Combustion, Half whitelighter, Telekinesis, Levitation

Phoebe/Coop

Ashley Isabel Halliwell

Age: 23

Significant Other: None at the moment

Image: brown hair, green eyes, Phoebe's face, 5ft6in

Powers: Hearts, Empath, Telekinesis, Premonition

Stephanie Alexandria Halliwell

Age: 22

Significant Other: None at the moment

Image: blond curly hair, blue eyes, Coop's face, 5ft51/2in

Powers: Hearts, Premonition, ability to fly, Telekinesis

Faith Marie Halliwell

Age: 21

Significant Other: Jackson Morris

Image: spitting image of mother

Powers: Hearts, Levitation, Fire Starter, Illusionist

Hailey (Hal) Elaina Halliwell

Age: 20

Significant Other: Greg Burns

Image: Mix of mother and father (Mother's face, father's eyes, mother's hair, father's body structure)

Powers: Power to triple self, Molecular Combustion, Levitation, Telekinesis

Paige/Henry

Blake Harrison Halliwell

Age: 23

Significant Other: Alyssa Jenkins

Occupation: Parole Officer

Image: spitting image of father

Powers: Half whitelighter, Telekinesis, Fire Starter, telepathy with Billy

William (Billy) Samuel Halliwell

Age: 23

Significant Other: None at the moment

Occupation: Marine

Image: Blake's identical twin

Powers: Half whitelighter, Telepathy with Blake, Power to slow down time,

Pamela (Pam) Lindsey Halliwell

Age: 22

Significant Other: None at the moment

Occupation: Studying to become a Social Worker (College student)

Image: Spitting image of mother

Powers: Half whitelighter, Molecular combustion, levitation, protective shield

Samantha (Sammy) Bailey Halliwell

Age: 22

Significant Other: Kevin Morris

Occupation: Studying to become a Physical Therapist (College Student)

Image: Pam's identical twin

Powers: Half whitelighter, Freezes time (literally; clock time and everything), can freeze things, melt things, and evaporate things

Abigail (Abby) Elizabeth Halliwell

Age: 21

Significant Other: None at the moment

Occupation: Studying to become an Occupational Therapist

Image: Blond hair, blue eyes, Halliwell face, 5ft8in

Powers: Half whitelighter, Molecular combustion, Fire Starter

STORY

Chapter One:

Payton Halliwell was sitting in her room at her computer trying to come up with something to write for her English essay. She had read the story, Paradise Lost, and now was trying to come up with an essay that said whether the devil had been depicted as a villain or a hero.

Her big sister, Patti, walked in the room. Payton made a face at the disruption and turned to look at her sister.

"Don't you ever knock?" She asked

"Nope." Was the typical reply.

"So…what do you want?" Payton asked

"Who says I want anything?" Patti retorted

Payton sighed. This conversation was going nowhere.

"What are you doing in my room?" Payton tried again

"I sort of need help." Patti replied

Payton smirked. "I thought you wanted something."

"It's not something I want…it's something I need." Patti corrected, and sat on her baby sister's bed.

"Well, if you want need, you should go down the hall and take a left. There you will find a room with a person who is studying to be a Psychologist- someone whose job it is to help you with your…problems. His name is Nick Halliwell, he's my big brother, and I think you'll find him helpful." Payton jokingly instructed.

Patti started to play with Payton's hair. "Haha very funny. But seriously. I'm trying to find a certain demon and a certain little sister of mine has the uncanny ability to find said demons."

Payton sighed. She figured her sister's request would be something along those lines. "Fine, fine. I'll help. But only if you help me." She bargained

"What's up?" Patti asked

Payton explained her predicament of not being able to write this essay.

In the middle of her explanation, they heard a crash. And then they heard a scream. "DAMN!!!"

Patti and Payton looked at each other and ran out to the hall. Their mother, Prue Halliwell, was lying on the floor wrestling a demon. Payton, after just seeing her mother's struggle, blinked once and the demon immediately was suspended in air, just hanging their like an invisible hand had grabbed his shirt.

Prue got up and dusted herself off. Then, Payton, after getting over the shock of this new power, raised her hands to blow him up.

"Wait! Don't blow him up yet." Her mother demanded

Payton paused.

"I have a few questions for him." Prue explained to her confused daughters

"I have the answers. I'll to you them after he's dead. Payton replied

Prue looked at her daughter. "Are you sure you have them?" She asked

"Yup." Payton replied confidently.

"Fine. Blow him up." Prue said

Payton flicked her hands, and the demon blew to a thousand pieces, which then turned into dust and blew away.

Prue sighed. "Thank god he's gone."

"What was that all about, Mom?" Patti asked, still not quite understanding what was going on as she didn't have her sister's power to read mind; she only had telepathy with her twin brother Drew.

Prue sighed again. "That's the stupid demon your aunts and I have been trying to get this week. I knew that if I could get him cornered, Payton would be able to get rid of him. Or any of you guys. But the demons seem to have the magnetic pull towards Payton, so it's easier for her to get them. She has more control over them"

Payton smiled. "Tis true, 'tis true."

"Okay…so what do we do now?" Patti asked

"Well, we will have a family meeting about Payton's new power here first and then go over to the Manor." Prue replied, putting her hands on Payton's shoulders.

Payton groaned softly. She hated family meetings about her. "Can't we just….wait till Dad gets home and tell him?" she asked her mother pleadingly

"We can do both." Prue decided "Speaking of your father, where are your brothers?" she asked

"What does Dad have anything to do with Drew, Jack and Nick besides the fact that he's their father?" Payton asked

"I don't know. But really, where are your brothers?" Prue asked again

That's when they heard another crash.

"I think that's them now." Payton stated

Prue ran downstairs, Payton and Patti closely following her.

Nick, Drew, and Jack were on the floor, with Nick grinning sheepishly at his mother.

"What in the world is going on down here?" Prue demanded.

"Uh…well…I sort of tried to orb both Drew and Jack but I orbed while we were fighting and my aim was sorta off and well…:" Nick explained, not looking in his mother's eyes.

Prue sighed. "Nick, when are you going to learn to think before you orb? I mean, come on! That's the third time this month this has happened! It's getting a little ridiculous." Prue scolded

Drew and Jack were still on the floor, fighting.

Prue, seeing them fight, said "Hey! Guys!" but they kept on fighting. "HEY!" Prue yelled a little louder. They still ignored her.

Payton, seeing that the boys would never listen, whistled a loud, high pitch, shrilling whistle at her brothers. This caused them both to jump, and when they did, Payton used her new power to hold both her brothers in midair.

"Hey! No fair!" Jack protested

"Wait a sec…how the hell did we get up here?" Drew asked, suddenly noticing where they were hanging…in the air.

"Maybe we got a new power! Or maybe I got a new power!" Jack exclaimed excitedly

Payton cleared her throat. "Uh…hi guys. Down here!"

Both Jack and Drew looked down. "Oh…hi Payton. What's up? What are you guys doing here?" Drew asked, still confused as to what was going on.

Payton sighed. "Nick orbed you guys here, missed, you were fighting the whole time, I got a new power and that's how you are being suspended midair." Payton explained

"Oh…."Jack replied disappointedly.

"Payton? Would you?" Prue asked, nodding at her daughter.

"What? Oh yeah, sure Mom." Payton replied, nodding her head at her two brothers. They landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ouch! Jeeze Pate couldn't you do it with a nicer landing?" Jack and Drew complained.

"Sorry guys. It's a new power." Payton smirked

Still grumbling, the boys got up.

"So, what's going on?" Drew asked, once everyone settled down again.

"Well, we were going to call a family meeting to discuss Payton's new power." Prue explained to her eldest son.

Payton made a face. Drew smirked, as he new his sister's hatred for family meetings about her. "Gotcha." Drew replied. Then the phone started to ring.

Payton ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. She pressed the OK button and said, "Hello?"

"Hey kid how's it going?" Her father answered

Payton smiled. "Hi Daddy! It's going pretty well. How about you?"

"Oh we're doing great. Tell Mom I will be home in ten minutes." Andy replied

"Okay! Sounds good. Anything else?" Payton asked

"Um…Oh! I got a new charge today. She's a girl about your age." Andy said

"Cool! So, ten minutes, right?" Payton checked

"Yup." Andy replied.

"Okay. Well, bye Daddy!" Payton said, and hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Prue asked, as her daughter returned.

"He said he would be home in about ten minutes and he got a new charge today. She's a girl about my age." Payton relayed.

"Oh! That's great." Prue replied.

Then her brothers, as usual, started bombarding their sister with questions.

"What does she look like? Is she hot? Does she have a boyfriend?" They asked

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't know the answers to those questions because all that Dad told me was that she was about my age and a new charge. You know this means off-limits for you, because she's probably still a minor and you know dad's rules about dating his charges." Payton replied.

The boys pouted, sighed, and then got over it in a matter of 25 seconds. Payton just shook her head.

Then the door opened, and their father came in, yelling? Is anyone home?"

They then heard another voice, so they practically ran to the door to see who else was there. It appeared to be their dad's newest charge.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked the chapter. And please forgive me if the ending was kind of lame- I was trying to find a place to stop. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and will continue reading it as I update more! Please REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
